


Losers Tarot Fanmix

by sperrywink



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Fanmix, Other, Team Losers Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix inspired by mific's Loser's Tarot Deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers Tarot Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Losers Tarot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671986) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



[Losers Tarot]() from [slowerly]() on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

1) The Devil - Ahmed Khalfan Fadhil, Fahd, Aisha, boy. Materialism, greed, anger, aggression, bondage, obsession, temptation, bigotry, cruelty, evil.

**Rise Against - From Heads Unworthy**

_As their castles crumble slowly_  
We watch them fall  
The crown slips from heads unworthy  
As we gain control 

_This is the family that we crossed or never had_  
This is a war that was lost the day that it began  
'Cause it's the race we run, but it keeps us at the start  
And it's the song I sung from the bottom of heart,  
That's how we 

_Read, You_  
Like a polygraph  
Not, One  
Single bone in your back  
Own, Up  
To how you let us down 

 

2) The Tower - New Jerusalem. Chaos, crisis, transformation, disruption, sudden realization, forced change, disillusion, downfall, ruin.

**Leonard Cohen - The Darkness**

_I've got no future_  
I know my days are few  
The present's, not that pleasant  
Just a lot of things to do  
I thought the past would last me  
But the darkness got there too. 

_I should've seen it coming_  
It was red behind your eyes  
You're young and it was summer  
I just had to take a dive  
Winning you was easy  
But darkness was the price. 

 

3) The Chariot - Roque. Will, drive, ambition, break-through, self-interest, struggle for control, conquest

**Patrick Stump - As Long As I Know I'm Getting Paid**

_I'll lay to rest, the bed is made_  
As long as I know I'm getting paid  
In this life that matters more than death  
I'll follow till my dying breath  
And whatever crap you may decree  
As long as I know you're paying me 

_That's the way I want to be saved_  
As long as I know I'm getting paid  
Whatever my word is worth in trade  
As long as I know I'm getting paid  
As long as I know I'm getting paid 

 

4) The Emperor - Max. Authority, power, control, command, egocentrism.

**The Headstones - Farawayfromhere**

_overwhelmed with calculations_  
how much time i've truly wasted  
spend it all anticipating  
'til my blackened heart is faded  
now i know how far I'd take it  
now i know how far I'll take it  
won't be lost in conversations,  
headiness or accusations  
now i know  
now i know 

_It's far away from here_  
I file it down do anything  
anywhere but here  
burn it down and disappear  
far away from here 

 

5) The Hierophant - Stegler. Institutions, conservatism, tradition, maturity, deception, an interface or bridge.

**U.S. Drill Sergeant Field Recordings - When I Get To Heaven**

 

6) Death - Max. Endings, loss, transition to something new, the inescapable, grief, decay and regeneration.

**Dashboard Confessional - Little Bombs**

_How can you ask for forgiveness?_  
So now you think that your crimes are victimless  
I know you and your sins, your retributions  
So how will you lay your penance down? 

_We all pay in time_  
So how will you clear your conscience  
When your clock unwinds? 

_I've heard enough of your forked tongue_  
How do you know when the cuts are deep enough?  
I know you like your stabs, your preemptive attacks  
But how will you hold your demons down? 

 

7) The Hermit - Cougar. Introspection, silence, solitude, inner search, isolation, distance, journey.

**Christian Kane - Something's Gotta Give**

_I've been sittin' on the fence for way too long_  
Warming that bench as chance moves on  
And believe me, that ain't no way to live.  
And this barely gettin' by is really gettin' old  
And it's hard to turn a wrench on a rusty bolt  
But someday something's gotta give. 

_Busted hands and broken land,_  
And black gold turned to sand,  
The whiskey's the only well that's running deep.  
Yeah the dust devils dancin' on the mesa again  
At the mercy of that west Texas wind,  
And the tumbleweeds, well, they seem to know more than me.  
Yeah they always find their way right out of town  
They never turn back,  
They keep on rollin' and they don't slow down. 

 

8)Wheel of Fortune - ensemble. Turning point, possibilities, fate, chance, superior forces, the sudden and une

**Rise Against - Tragedy + Time**

_So don't hold back, let it shape you like an ocean  
Even the deepest scars in time will fade_

_Nothing matters but the pain when you're alone_  
Never-ending nights when you're awake  
When you're praying that tomorrow it's okay  
There will be a time to crack another smile  
Maybe not today or for awhile  
But we're holding on to laugh again some day  
Yeah, we're holding on to laugh again some day 

_And sometimes you have to go back_  
To know just where you have been  
But we're old enough to know that  
What has been, will be again and again 

_And the bravest of faces_  
Are the ones where we fake it  
In the roles that we play 

 

9) The Moon - Aisha. The unconscious and irrational, fears, hidden forces, deception, doubt, fantasy.

**Dashboard Confessional - Fever Dreams**

_'Neath your skin and your games  
You're alone_

_But you're so contagious_  
Tell me, what am I to do?  
When a fire and a fever rages  
And I have caught it too  
So who's to blame? 

_Fever dreams_  
They can only haunt you  
'Til the fever breaks  
They can only haunt you 

 

10) The Fool - Clay. A leap into the unknown, risk-taking, foolhardiness, hope, gaining through loss.

**Mumford & Sons - The Cave**

_And I'll find strength in pain_  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again 

_'Cause I have other things to fill my time_  
You take what is yours and I'll take mine  
Now let me at the truth  
Which will refresh my broken mind 

_So tie me to a post and block my ears_  
I can see widows and orphans through my tears  
I know my call despite my faults  
And despite my growing fears 

 

11) The Hanged Man - Cougar. Sacrifice, letting go, patience, acceptance, renunciation, waiting, passivity, giving up.

**Kris Allen - Out Alive**

_This city's gonna break your heart_  
It's gonna leave you colder  
Bright light's tearing us apart  
It's gonna hurt all over 

_Honestly I'm better off lonely_  
Promises are just pretend  
God help this face I'm wearin'  
God help this skin 

_We can run_  
We can hide  
We can show off our guns and put on a fight  
If it's love  
Hold on tight, hold on tight  
Maybe we'll make it out alive  
Maybe we'll make it 

 

12) The High Priestess - Aisha. Mysteries, secrets, knowledge, dualism, female power.

**The Donnas - Fall Behind Me**

_You're gonna fall behind me_  
You're gonna cry and beg for mercy  
'Cause you're not ready and baby  
And you got nothin' on me  
And you got nothin' on me 

_Now that I'm getting to know her_  
Part of me wants to show her  
Who she's really screwing over 

_'Cause she's got nothin' real_  
Taking everything she can steal  
Just like it was her last meal 

 

13) Judgement - Cougar, Clay and Max. Judgement, acceptance, redemption, a new beginning, the resolution of past actions and experiences, karma.

**Bastille - The Weight of Living, Pt I**

_There's an albatross around your neck,_  
All the things you've said,  
And the things you've done,  
Can you carry it with no regrets,  
Can you stand the person you've become,  
Ooh there's a light 

_Your Albatross, let it go, let it go,_  
Your albatross shoot it down, shoot it down  
When you just can't shake  
The heavy weight of living 

_Stepping forward out into the day_  
Shrugging off the dust and memory  
Though it's soaring still above your head  
It is out of sight and none shall see  
Oooh there's a light 

 

14) Justice - Aisha. Justice, retribution, balancing, decision, coldness, analysis, severity, intellect.

**Linkin Park - Wisdom, Justice And Love**

_"I come to this magnificent house of worship tonight because my conscience leaves me no other choice. A true revolution of values will lay hands on the world order and say of war: "This way of settling differences is not just." This business of burning human beings with napalm, of filling our nation's homes with orphans and widows, of injecting poisonous drugs of hate into veins of people normally humane, of sending men home from dark and bloody battlefields physically handicapped and psychologically deranged, cannot be reconciled with wisdom, justice and love." - (Beyond Vietnam: A Time to Break Silence by Rev. Martin Luther King - 4 April 1967)_

 

15) The Lovers - Clay and Aisha. Desire, sexuality, physical attraction, connection, romance, temptation, choice.

**Bruce Springsteen - I'm On Fire**

_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby_  
Edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley  
Through the middle of my soul 

_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet_  
And a freight train running through the  
Middle of my head  
Only you can cool my desire  
Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire 

 

16) The Magician - Jensen. Knowledge, creativity, the mind, mysteries, trickery. Symbols of the four suits are in the card.

**Capital Cities - Safe and Sound**

_I could show you love_  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
You'll still be standing next to me 

_You could be my luck_  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be safe and sound 

 

17) Strength - Jolene. self-control, patience, stability, fortitude, perseverance, discipline, resourcefulness.

**Adele - Lovesong**

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again 

_However far away I will always love you_  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you 

 

18) Temperance - Pooch. Temperance, balance, moderation, security, equilibrium, transcendence, healing, integration.

**Future Islands - Balance**

_You can clean around the wound_  
But if you want it to heal,  
It just takes time.  
And you can call up to the moon  
But if you want something to change  
You gotta change your life  
And take your time 

 

19) The Star - Jensen's sister and niece, and the Petunias. Tranquility, trust, hope, harmony, renewal, serenity, joy.  
 **Indigo Girls - Closer To Fine**  
 _I'm trying to tell you something about my life_  
Maybe give me insight between black and white  
The best thing you've ever done for me  
Is to help me take my life less seriously, it's only life after all  
Well darkness has a hunger that's insatiable  
And lightness has a call that's hard to hear  
I wrap my fear around me like a blanket  
I sailed my ship of safety till I sank it, I'm crawling on your shore.

 

20) The Empress - Jolene. Fertility, nature, sexuality, beauty, growth.  
 **Kris Allen - Beautiful & Wild**  
 _If only we could see the world_  
Through the new eyes of a child  
If only every boy and girl  
Could just stay beautiful and wild  
And there's probably no saving us  
But I wrote this song to try  
So let's sing la la la...

_I don't wanna be president_  
Cause I don't know which side to take  
And I don't wanna be a fortune teller  
Cause that's just tempting fate  
I just wanna be a drop of water  
Fall down in a storm of rain  
Live a life in the deep blue sea  
And rise back up again 

 

21) The Sun - Jensen and Pooch. Happiness, optimism, success against all odds, refuge after peril, a well-earned reward.  
 **Jack Johnson - I Got You**  
 _I got you_  
I got everything  
I’ve got you  
I don’t need nothing  
More than you  
I got everything  
I’ve got you

_This weight’s too much alone_  
Some days I can't hold it at all  
You take it on for me  
When tomorrow’s too much  
I’ll carry it all  
I’ve got you 

 

22) The World - ensemble. Final and successful completion, culmination, accomplishment, the ending of a cycle of destiny.

**Nikka Costa - Around The World**

_Don't let it get you down_  
Love will always be your soldier  
Wiping every tear you cry  
Yours for always and forever  
Yours until the end of time 

_Everyone around the world_  
Will find themselves with the chance to fly  
In that second we decide if we ride  
Or if we'd be satisfied to pass it by  
But it's clear that it's our time to be here  
And we've gotta make it clear all our lives 


End file.
